It is well known that when a cyclist pushes on the pedal, the upper internal part of his thigh rubs against the parts of the seat with which it is in contact and that this causes rubefaction and discomfort. Furthermore, the seat's rigid response to the movements carried out during the pedaling contributes in a not negligible manner to the feeling of discomfort typically associated with remaining for a long time on the seat of a bicycle and, after all, to the strain felt by the cyclist.
The document EP 0091016 discloses a part for a bicycle according to the preamble of claim 1.